Try to Escape from Reality
by Alvis Nine McKay
Summary: Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée, sans en aviser qui que ce soit au préalable. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis. [Yaoi - RoyEd / Rating susceptible de changer]
1. Prologue

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T (Voir M, peut-être ...)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée, sans en aviser qui que ce soit au préalable. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p><em><span>Avant-propos<span>_

_Afin de vous aider à la compréhension du bordel organisé que vous vous apprêtez à lire, veuillez prendre en compte les éléments suivants :_  
><em>- De manière générale, l'histoire se déroule après le manga, c'est à dire que les Homonculus ont été vaincus et Alphonse à récupérer son corps. Sauf que : Edward n'a pas récupéré ses membres de chair et pratique toujours l'alchimie.<em>  
><em>- Alphonse à passé son test d'entrer pour devenir Alchimiste d'État à son tour et à réussi à l'obtenir. Il possède donc le grade de Major au sein de l'armée. (Tous les membres de la team Mustang ont d'ailleurs monté en grade, ce que je détaillerai au moment opportun.)<em>  
><em>- Maes Hughes n'est pas mort ! (C'est l'un de mes personnage préféré et je l'aime alors il est là.)<em>

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

_- POV Roy -_

« Général de Brigade Mustang, je tenais à vous informer que la demande officielle déposée par le Lieutenant-Colonel Elric a été acceptée. Je vous laisse le soin de l'en aviser. »

Sept heures trente. Phrase trop longue, je n'avais rien compris. Ah si, j'avais quand même pu déceler trois mots qui me paraissaient relativement importants en cet instant : demande, Elric, acceptée. Je n'avais pas revu le dit blondinet depuis maintenant trois jours alors la plupart de mes interrogations intérieures étaient légitimes : Qu'est-ce qu'Edward avait formulé comme demande? Qu'est-ce qui avait donc été accepté? Suivi par un vif : Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas revenu au QG de Central depuis maintenant trois fichus jours, alors qu'il aurait normalement dû se pointer hier afin de récupérer son nouvel ordre de mission?  
>D'autant qu'il avait visiblement, volontairement ou non d'ailleurs, oublié que j'étais son supérieur hiérarchique direct, et que selon toute vraisemblance, toute demande dite officielle devait d'abord passer par moi. Non, je n'étais pas vexé, juste légèrement décontenancé. Qu'Edward l'ai joué solo sur ce coup-là ne me dérangeais pas outre mesure. Son caractère de gamin égocentrique, j'avais l'habitude. Soit. Ce qui me perturbais par contre, c'était la raison plus qu'évidente de cette demande, et je me sentais pâlir rien qu'à cette pensée.<p>

L'officier qui était venu me déranger de si bon matin pour m'apporter cette nouvelle attendait visiblement toujours une parole ou un mouvement de ma part attestant que j'allais bien faire ce qu'il me demandait.  
>Je pris sans grandes convictions l'enveloppe crochetée de la main même du Généralissime avec un regard noir vers celui qui me la tendait. Il n'avait rien fait? Et alors? Tout le monde ici devait savoir qu'il ne fallait pas m'emmerder si tôt le matin alors même que je n'avais pas encore avalé ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de café. J'ouvris l'enveloppe sous les yeux écarquillés de ce dernier, et devant bien sûr ceux de tous mes petits camarades présents dans le bureau, qui s'étaient arrêté de travailler pour l'occasion afin de suivre la scène qui se jouait actuellement sous leurs yeux. Inutile de tergiverser sur le fait que cette lettre ne devait être ouverte que par son unique destinataire. J'étais le patron du blondinet, alors j'avais le droit (me semblait-il).<br>Sur un premier document, je trouvais la fameuse lettre d'acceptation du Généralissime et une copie de la demande d'Edward sur un second papier. Dés le début même de ma lecture, je sentais mon visage perdre un ton de couleur, si c'était encore possible, et je faisais un effort incommensurable pour m'empêcher de trembler comme une feuille. Je dois dire pour ma défense qu'après ce qu'il s'était passé il y a trois jours, j'avais à peu près envisagé toutes les possibilités, sauf celle-ci. J'avais, de ce fait, toutes les raisons d'être vaguement surpris. Ou d'être au bord de la syncope, au choix.  
>Relevant la tête de ces fichus bouts de papier après seconde relecture (sait-on jamais), je tenais à m'assurer d'une chose capitale :<p>

« L'acceptation prends effet à partir de quand exactement? »

L'officier fronça les sourcils. J'avais visiblement dis une connerie. Ça arrivait décidément beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Pourtant, l'information que je demandais n'était pas présente dans la lettre, j'avais vérifié !

« Cela prends effet aujourd'hui même. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser ... »

Il tourna les talons après avoir effectué ce salut militaire qu'en cet instant précis je ne pouvais que détester. Bon sang, la journée n'était même pas vraiment entamée que je n'aspirais actuellement qu'à une chose : aller me saouler dans un bar pour oublier à quel point la vie pouvait être pénible. Je ne pouvais d'ailleurs rien faire pour cette boule qui avait soudainement pris place dans le creux de mon estomac depuis le moment même où j'avais commencé à lire la lettre de ce fichu blondinet caractériel.  
>Je m'apprêtais à retourner à mon bureau, afin d'y prendre ma veste et d'aller retrouver Edward histoire d'avoir une petite discussion avec lui quand la voix de Riza arriva à mes oreilles. Ah les femmes, ces curieuses créatures ...<p>

« Cette lettre, que dit-elle? »

Je lui lançais mon regard. Celui qui disait "Tu tiens vraiment à parler de ça maintenant?". Mais quand je vis ma subordonnée préféré froncer dangereusement les sourcils (j'ai même cru entendre le cliquetis familier d'une arme à feu dont je ne pouvais que deviner l'origine), je me dis qu'il fallait sans doute que je leur fasse un topo de la situation. Bon, je ne pouvais décemment pas leur raconter l'histoire complète (pas encore), par respect pour le petit blond et pour moi-même par la même occasion, mais je pouvais me contenter de l'essentiel.

« Edward s'en va. »

Oui, bon, c'était vague. Mais j'avais moi même un mal fou à prononcer cette phrase à haute voix. Dire qu'il avait carrément ...

« Vous voulez dire ... Qu'il a demandé à être muté ailleurs? » fit-elle, suspicieuse

Si seulement ...

« Non. Edward à déposé sa démission. Il quitte l'armée. »

Voilà. C'était dit. Riza mis une main sur sa bouche, choquée et Havoc en fit même tomber sa cigarette (depuis quand avait-il le droit de fumer dans le bureau celui-là?!). Breda, Falman et Fuery semblaient perplexe face à cette révélation.  
>Mes émotions à moi étaient tout autres, et je me demandais combien de temps je mettrais avant de me faire griller. Vu le regard lourd de reproches que me lançais Riza, j'eus la confirmation que c'était visiblement déjà fait. Chouette, je sentais que la discussion prochaine (ou le remontage de bretelles en bon et dû forme) allait être joyeuse.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T (Voir M, peut-être ...)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

Merci pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite qui je l'espère, vous plaira :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 2<span>**

_- POV Roy -_

« Comment ?! Mais ... Il n'a rien dit à personne. C'est impossible ! » dit Riza

Je commençais à me demander si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de leur mentir de la sorte, surtout en sachant pertinemment qu'on allait également venir m'interroger à un moment ou un autre. Et Alphonse, dans tout ça ? Depuis que le petit frère avait également rejoint les rangs de l'armée, ils ne se voyaient plus aussi souvent, puisque des missions différentes leurs étaient confiées. De mêmes, leurs manières de vivre étaient maintenant à l'exacte opposée l'une de l'autre. Si Edward ne rechignait pas à accepter toutes les missions qui se présentaient à lui et à vagabonder comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire; Alphonse, lui, essayait de revenir à Central dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. En effet, en couple avec leur amie d'enfance Winry, ils s'étaient installés tous les deux en banlieue de Central, leur départ de Resembool ayant été grandement motivé par les allers-retours incessants qu'Alphonse devait faire pour le compte de l'armée. Ils ne partageaient aujourd'hui plus autant qu'avant, mais j'en étais certain, si Edward avait réellement prit cette décision, il avait dû en faire part à son frère. Fort de cette constatation, je me tournais vers Fuery.

« Essayez d'appeler cher lui. »

Il acquiesça silencieusement et se précipita vers le téléphone après avoir récupéré le numéro d'Edward. Combiné à l'oreille, il composa le numéro et nous attendions donc patiemment qu'il commence à parler pour confirmer qu'Edward était bien actuellement chez lui et non pas Dieu sait où. Cependant, les secondes passèrent et Kain finit par raccrocher le téléphone en secouant la tête.

« Personne ne répond. »

Bien. Dans ces conditions, il ne nous restait plus qu'une seule alternative. Je me tournais cette fois-ci vers Falman.

« Alphonse est revenu de mission hier, n'est-ce pas? Il pourra très certainement nous en dire plus sur cette histoire, allez donc me le chercher. »

« Bien mon Génér ... »

La porte d'entrée du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée dévoilant un blond essoufflé. Ceci étant, ce n'était pas le blond auquel nous nous attendions à voir, mais simplement le petit frère de celui-ci; celui-là même que nous allions justement aller chercher. À la bonne heure ! Alphonse se planta devant moi et je pris le temps de détailler les changements qui avaient opérer en lui ces derniers mois. Décidément, ces deux là n'étaient pas frères pour rien. Si Edward avait prit de la carrure, ce n'était rien en comparaison d'Alphonse qui rattrapait le temps perdu à une vitesse phénoménale. Il était pour ainsi dire même plus grand que son aîné, malgré les deux ans d'âge qui les séparaient. Contrairement à Edward, il avait les cheveux court, ce qui était aujourd'hui presque le seul moyen de les différencier l'un de l'autre. Coupant court à mes pensées, ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Il était visiblement furieux.

« Où est-il ? Où est mon frère ?! »

Hum, visiblement, j'avais fait une erreur de pronostique. Si Alphonse se pointait ici à son tour pour nous demander où était son frère, c'était précisément parce qu'il ne le savait pas lui-même. Venant d'Edward, c'était tout de même très étrange. J'avais vaguement l'impression que la situation était beaucoup plus compliquée qu'elle ne semblait l'être au premier abord. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Edward, c'était il y a trois jours. Alphonse était revenu hier de West City, alors ça laissait une marge de deux jours pendant lesquelles il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

« Je vous ai posé une question, où est Edward ?! »

J'aimerais bien le savoir aussi, figures-toi !

« C'était justement ce que nous étions en train de nous demander. »

Je lui tendis l'enveloppe qui n'avait toujours pas quitté mes mains et il la prit, suspicieux. Retirant les deux feuilles qui l'a composait afin de les analyser, il semblait très surpris, et particulièrement choqué par ce qu'il lisait. J'attendais qu'il finisse pour lui demander.

« Tu étais au courant? »

Il releva la tête, et la secoua en signe de dénégation.

« Non ... Non, pas du tout, il ne m'a rien dit. »

Il reporta son attention sur la lettre de son frère, et semblait assez secoué par la nouvelle. Je crois que nous étions pour ainsi dire tous dans cette situation.

« As-tu des informations de ton côté? Si tu nous as demandés où il était, c'est que tu savais qu'il avait "disparu", n'est-ce pas? »

« Pas vraiment. Nous avons juste reçu une lettre ce matin même, et je pensais que ça avait un rapport avec l'armée, c'est pour ça que je suis venu directement ici. Mais maintenant ... »

« Une lettre? Tu l'as avec toi? »

Fouillant dans la poche droite de son pantalon, il en sorti une feuille pliée en quatre. Alphonse me l'a tendit, et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre. Il avait visiblement besoin de réfléchir un peu à tout ça. J'analysais la lettre à mon tour, et après avoir lu les quelques lignes, je faisais passer la feuille aux autres, et une fois celle-ci passée entre toute les mains, je la récupérais de nouveau. Elle contenait un discours relativement différent de la lettre qu'il avait laissé à l'armée. Si celle que j'avais lu ce matin stipulait tout simplement qu'il mettait fin à tout ce qui le liait à l'armée; il avait écrit à son frère qu'il devait s'absenter pour une période indéterminée (il y faisait par ailleurs mention de recherches qu'il aurait effectué, et je gardais l'information en mémoire afin de savoir de quoi il était question exactement). Cela dit, le résultat était le même : il était visiblement parti. Aucune précision de l'endroit exact où il se trouvait, combien de temps il comptait y rester ni ce qu'il avait l'intention d'y faire. En somme, rien. C'était beaucoup trop vague pour n'être qu'un énième caprice de sa part. Quelque chose se tramait, mais quoi? À ce point là, tout était envisageable.

« Breda, Falman et Fuery, vous partez chez lui. Trouvez-moi des indices, n'importe quoi. Ensuite, vous me faites le tour de la ville. Je veux savoir où et quand il a été vu pour la dernière fois. »

Ils se déplacèrent tous dans un même mouvement. Bon, s'il était à Central, nous n'allions pas tarder à mettre la main dessus. S'il n'y était pas, par contre ... Quelque part, j'espérais vivement ne pas avoir été le dernier à avoir croisé son chemin. Riza et Jean me regardèrent à tour de rôle. Ils étaient visiblement en attente d'un ordre quelconque. Je choisis de jouer la carte de la sûreté dans l'immédiat, prenons les problèmes un à un avant de s'en créer d'autres.

« Vous deux, vous me faites le tour du QG, mêmes ordres que pour les autres. Je veux des informations."

« Bien, mon général. » dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Pendant qu'ils passaient la porte d'entrée, je vis la main de Jean s'égarer légèrement sur la taille de Riza et j'en fus étonné. Mais j'avais d'autres préoccupations dans l'immédiat. Un certain petit blond par exemple. En parlant des frangins, j'avais présentement le deuxième sous la main et je voulais en savoir plus sur un sujet bien particulier; peut-être savait-il quelque chose? Je profitais par ailleurs que ne soyons plus que tous les deux pour me lancer.

« Tu l'as vu quand, pour la dernière fois? »

Alphonse semblait réfléchir à la question.

« Hé bien ... Je dirais deux semaines. Nous nous sommes vus juste avant qu'il parte à Lior. Mais je sais que Winry l'a vue avant hier. »

Le lendemain du jour où il était venu me voir ici-même? Intéressant, très intéressant.

« Quand tu l'as vu, est-ce qu'il t'a paru ... Disons, différent? »

Il me fixa étrangement, sans dire un mot en premier lieu. Ce genre de regard ... J'avais l'impression qu'il essayait de sonder mon esprit. Pourquoi faire? Pas la moindre idée. Était-il en train de réfléchir à la meilleure façon de me mentir? De cacher quelque chose? Où alors, peut-être ne voulait-il tout simplement pas répondre à mes questions? En règle générale, je n'aime pas trop qu'on me cache des informations, mais là ... Il n'avait plutôt pas intérêt à omettre quoi que ce soit concernant son frère. Oui, bon, je lui cachais des choses moi aussi, mais ce n'était pas du tout la même chose ! Il consentit cependant à me répondre.

« Pas spécialement. S'il devait vraiment y avoir une chose à retenir, ça serait qu'il était nettement moins loquace que d'habitude. Comme s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas me dire. Où plutôt, qu'il ne devait pas me dire. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ... »

Tout cela ne ressemblait définitivement pas à Edward.

« Est-ce que tu penses que Winry pourrait venir nous en dire un peu plus sur sa rencontre avec lui d'il y a deux jours? »

« Dans la mesure du possible, j'aimerais éviter qu'elle vienne ici. Mais je peux vous dire qu'elle ne sait rien de plus, étant donné que c'est également la première chose que je lui ai demandé quand nous avons reçu sa lettre. Pour elle, Ed était parfaitement normal. "

« Je vois ... »

Logique. Si nous étions inquiets, que dire de l'état de son frère? Après ces quelques informations, j'espérais vivement que mes hommes allaient m'en rapporter un peu plus. Nous n'avions rien, alors n'importe quoi suffira. Je repensais moi-même à notre dernière rencontre, afin de déceler si quelque chose m'avait paru anormal. Au contraire d'Alponse, Edward m'avait paru particulièrement bavard, si l'on omettait le geste qu'il avait eu en mon encontre. Geste qui n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas souffert d'aucune justification. Je me promettais par ailleurs d'aller trouver le Généralissime pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Grumman n'était pas un mauvais bougre, et j'étais certain qu'il pourrait nous donner les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter la demande d'Edward. Chose que je ne comprenais d'ailleurs toujours pas. Edward était un excellent élément. Qu'il veuille s'en aller pour construire sa vie, je pouvais encore le comprendre. Il le méritait, sans doute plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais le fait qu'il n'en explique pas vraiment les raisons me pousse à croire qu'il n'y en avait peut-être tout simplement pas. Et c'était certainement ça, le plus louche dans l'histoire. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait exactement? C'était incompréhensible. Partir de la sorte, du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication? S'il avait été seul, pourquoi pas. Mais après tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec son frère, il ne fallait pas être particulièrement intelligent pour comprendre que cela n'avait rien de normal. Alphonse me tira de mes pensées en se décollant de la fenêtre et en se dirigeant vers la porte de mon bureau.

« Je rentre. Si nous avons du nouveau, nous vous en feront part. »

« Merci. Même chose de notre côté. Tu n'as pas de mission de prévu ces prochains jours, n'est-ce pas? Reste dans le coin, je risque d'avoir besoin de toi. »

« Compris. »

Puis il passa la porte. Je fis les cents pas dans mon bureau. En attendant que mes subordonnés ne rappliquent me faire leur rapport, je me remettais en tête les deux dernières semaines qui venaient de passer. Maintenant que j'y pensais, Ed m'avait paru relativement évasif juste avant de partir à Lior. J'aurais pensé qu'il m'aurait hurlé dessus pour l'envoyer à perpette pour une simple mission de surveillance (je savais qu'il avait horreur de ça), mais au lieu de cela, j'avais eu le droit à la partie la plus docile de sa personnalité. À ce moment là, j'avais mis ça sur le compte de la maturité, où je prenais conscience qu'Edward prenait ses responsabilités comme n'importe quel adulte se devait de le faire. C'était également la pensée que j'avais eu quand il était venu me remettre son rapport il y a trois jours. Edward pouvait se montrer particulièrement agréable et de bonne compagnie quand il était dans ses bons jours. Et puis après, il y avait eu "ça" ... Dieu merci, Maes coupa court à mes pensées en passant la porte de mon bureau.

« Hey Roy ! Tu devineras jamais qui à eu les meilleures notes de sa classe ce trimestre ! »

Oh joie, ça faisait longtemps !

« Laisses-moi deviner, c'est haut comme trois pommes et ça porte des couettes. »

« Sans compter que c'est incroyablement mignon ! Décidément, on ne peut rien te cacher à toi. »

Tu ne me croiras peut-être pas, mais visiblement il y en a un qui en était parfaitement capable, pensais-je avec amertume. Je soupirais. Entamons vite une conversation quelconque avant que l'envie de cramer quelque chose ne fasse irruptions dans mon esprit. Maes reprit son sérieux.

« Tu peux m'accorder deux minutes de ton temps? J'suis venu te demander ton avis au sujet d'un dossier un peu étrange. »

« Hé bien, je vois que les nouvelles vont vite. Ça tombe bien, on manque un peu d'infos ici. »

Il parut relativement surpris de ma remarque.

« Attends, t'es aussi sur le coup? On ne m'a pas prévenu. »

Edward travaille ... Enfin, travaillait pour moi; bien sûr que j'suis sur le coup ! Il s'asseyait en face de mon bureau en déposant un dossier complet sur celui-ci. Je m'asseyais à mon tour sur ma propre chaise et attendais qu'il fasse le tri sur les quelques papiers que contenait son dossier. Je dois bien admettre que je ne comprenais pas tout. Edward n'était pas encore véritablement porté disparu à ce que je sache, alors pourquoi une telle chose? L'information officielle de son départ ne datait de même pas une heure ! Toute cette situation était vraiment tirée par les cheveux.

« Alors ... Le mec a été retrouvé dans le quartier commerçant, près de l'épicerie de la rue principale. Selon les premiers éléments de l'enquête ... »

Hein? Je le stoppais vivement.

« Une minute, de quoi tu me parles?! »

Maes releva la tête et fronça les sourcils. Visiblement, nous n'étions pas du tout sur la même longueur d'ondes.

« Hé bien, l'homme découvert mort ce matin. C'est un membre de la police militaire et ... »

Voyant que le dossier ne me disait absolument rien, de part la tête d'ahuri que je devais faire, il me demanda.

« Attends, tu parlais de quoi, toi? »

Ce fut à mon tour de lui tendre mon dossier. Enfin, les trois documents qui le composaient. Je me giflais intérieurement de n'avoir envisagé qu'Edward comme étant le motif de sa visite. C'est vrai, comment Maes aurait pu être au courant de quoi que ce soit avant moi sur le sujet. Je me retenais par ailleurs bien difficilement de lui faire remarquer que son dossier étrange, là dans l'immédiat, j'en avais rien à taper. Prenant connaissance des trois papiers en question, je ne m'attendais pas à une réaction différente de la nôtre et pourtant, Maes me surpris.

« Je ne comprends pas. » fit-il, un peu perdu

« Et pourtant ... Les faits sont là. »

Maes secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. J'ai croisé Ed à son retour de Lior. Je passais par la gare en rentrant chez moi et j'ai discuté quelques minutes avec lui avant qu'il ne rentre au QG. Il n'a pas du tout fait mention de ... »

Puis il se figea et me regarda, puis regarda le papier dans sa main, puis me regarda de nouveau. Hey, tout doux, j'vais finir par avoir le tournis, moi, avec ces conneries. Avant que j'aie eu le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit, il se redressa et se planta devant moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dis?! »

Je clignais des yeux. J'eus soudainement l'horrible sensation que Maes était au courant d'un truc que j'aurais vaguement préféré qu'il ne sache pas.

« Ne me dis pas qu'il t'as fait part de ce qu'il comptait faire? »

Je savais très bien qu'il savait que je ne parlais pas de son départ.

« Il ... T'a fait quoi? »

Pitié Maes, ne m'obliges pas à le dire.

« Maes, je t'ai posé une question. »

« Hey, je l'ai posée en premier ! »

Sérieusement? De mauvaise foi, je répondis.

« Ce que je lui aurais dis, par rapport à quoi? Il était venu parler boulot à la base ! »

« À la base? Mince Roy, il s'est passé quoi exactement? »

Et merde. Maes savait, alors? J'étais incapable de faire autre chose que rougir comme un idiot sous son regard insistant. Rougeurs qu'il lui aurait été impossible de louper, bien entendu, ça aurait été trop beau. Il écarquilla les yeux en signe de surprise évidente. Donc si j'ai bien saisi, il ne me dira rien sur Edward tant que je n'aurais pas satisfait sa curiosité? Très bien !

« On ... On était en train ... de parler de sa dernière mission et ... »

Bordel Roy, arrêtes de bégayer de la sorte, c'est pathétique !

« Et il m'a ... Il m'a ... »

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée et je remerciais le ciel intérieurement. Jean et Riza déboulèrent rapidement pour venir se placer juste derrière Maes, qui lui, n'était pas très content de cette intrusion forcée. Riza lui lança un regard en biais et me demanda.

« Excusez-nous Général, pouvons-nous ... ? »

Pouvons-nous vous déranger alors que vous vous apprêtiez à parler d'un truc super embarrassant avec votre meilleur pote qui était toujours en attente du potin en question (ou plus vraisemblablement de sa confirmation)? Oh-que-oui !

« C'est au sujet d'Edward? » répondis-je plus sobrement

Riza acquiesça silencieusement.

« Nous vous écoutons. »

* * *

><p>Un petit POV d'Edward au prochain chapitre :)<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T (Voir M, peut-être ...)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

**De nouveau un grand merci pour vos reviews ! *o***

Réponse à Peter Queen: Ouais, je devrais peut-être rajouter OOC dans le résumé, il est clair que les caractères des personnages ne sera pas (du tout) respecté sur le long terme :) En tout cas j'espère que la suite te plaira (et j'espère tout de même arriver à surprendre sur le scénario) ! [Merci pour les bonbons et chocolat, ça aide *o* Je prends le Nutella aussi, sait-on jamais ... Personne n'est à l'abri du syndrome de la page blanche !]

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapitre 3<span>**

_- POV Edward -_

Quelle mouche m'avait piqué pour que j'accepte de venir me paumer dans cet énième trou du cul du monde, je me le demandais. Ou plutôt, je ne le savais que trop bien, et cet état de fait m'empêchais de m'en plaindre véritablement. Je pensais à mon frère, qui avait certainement dû découvrir mon absence au petit matin et qui devait actuellement se poser un nombre incalculable de questions au sujet de mon départ. Désolé frangin, mais cette fois, je dois régler ça tout seul ! Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'étais parti comme un voleur au beau milieu de la nuit (en ayant oublié d'embarquer un grand nombre d'affaires qui finiront par me manquer, à un moment ou un autre) pour faire en sorte d'être aperçu par le gens de monde possible, bien que je savais parfaitement qu'on finira tôt ou tard par savoir où je me trouve. D'autant plus, au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, que je n'avais pas la moindre envie de croiser qui que ce soit, et de parler de mes états d'âme, ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs !  
>Je soupirais. Rien que de penser à ce qu'Alphonse devait se promettre de me faire une fois qu'il m'aura mis la main dessus, je sentais pointer une migraine. C'était qu'il avait grandi et prit de la carrure le microbe. Et c'était pire depuis qu'il sortait officiellement avec Winry. Elle avait une mauvaise influence sur lui, ça ne faisait aucun doute !<p>

Aerugo. Si le nom de ce pays me parlait, je nageais pourtant dans le flou le plus total, malgré les recherches que j'ai pu effectuer. La seule information officielle que je possédais, c'était que le pays était en paix avec Amestris. Mes autres informations étaient plus ... Disons ... Officieuses. Pourquoi est-ce que qu'à chaque fois qu'on pense que les choses vont bien, en fait, c'est tout le contraire?! En me faisant cette réflexion, je ne pouvais bien évidemment pas m'empêcher de penser (alors que je m'étais pourtant interdit de le faire !) à un certain brun aux gants aussi blancs que neige. J'avais eu pour ainsi dire, une idée très stupide (avec accord de Maes, pour ma défense !), et même si ça me tuait de l'avouer, j'étais tout de même relativement soulagé d'avoir pu régler ce petit "problème". Quand je pense à ce que j'avais osé faire ... Non, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris?! N'empêche qu'au moins, j'étais fixé sur la question. J'essayais de relativiser au mieux, mais ça faisait mal ... Ça faisait vraiment mal. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'étais attendu, mais il avait bien agit.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite afin d'enlever son sourire en coin (et bien d'autres choses) de mes pensées, je prenais le temps d'admirer le paysage. Après près de huit heures de train inconfortable, j'avais le droit de me poser cinq minutes ! La première chose qui me vint à l'esprit, c'était que c'était bien joli tout ça, mais encore une fois, je devais être à mille lieux de la plus proche civilisation. Sans compter la chaleur quasi insupportable qui régnait ici. Dire que j'en regretterais presque le froid glacial de Briggs. J'ai dis presque. Bien évidemment, je ne me rendais compte que maintenant que mes auto-mails risquaient de mal s'accommoder à cette chaleur tout comme le froid avait su faire son petit effet en son temps. Tant pis, j'aurais le temps de m'en occuper plus tard, bien plus tard. Quand j'aurais trouvé une ville où commencer mon investigation par exemple. Et visiblement c'était loin d'être gagné d'avance !

J'avais marché pendant plus d'une heure pour en arriver là, et la frontière avait été, à ma grande surprise, aussi vide que l'espace dans lequel je me trouvais actuellement. Sérieux? Pas un garde, rien? Je savais que les affaires militaires n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus important ici, car contrairement à Amestris, ce n'était pas l'armée qui avait le contrôle, mais j'étais surpris de ne pas m'être encore fait arrêter. Même si bien évidemment, je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde ! J'avais troqué mon éternel uniforme et ma veste longue rouge pour une tenue un peu plus décontractée, à savoir un simple tee-shirt sans manches noir et un jean de la même couleur. Je ne savais pas quels étaient les mœurs de ce pays au niveau des auto-mails, et j'avais peur de rapidement devenir un certain centre d'intérêt, ce que je ne souhaitais bien évidemment pas, et me contentais de mon insouciance (maîtrisée !) pour gérer les problèmes un à un au moment où ils se pointeraient.

Pour l'heure, je décidais de continuer de marcher, droit devant moi. J'allais bien finir par rencontrer un signe de vie quelque part, n'est-ce pas? Tout pendant que mes pas me menaient Dieu seul savait où, je récitais le mantra qui est devenu mien depuis quelques temps. "Rester calme et ne penser à rien." Autant se le dire, c'était complètement inutile ! Mais qu'importe, j'allais certainement d'ici peu avoir beaucoup mieux à faire que me torturer les méninges pour des choses futiles et sans importances. J'avais des directives à suivre, et si je pouvais éviter de ramener d'autres emmerdes avec moi, c'était tout bénéf'.

En me promenant (appelons les choses telles qu'elles étaient), je me pouvais m'empêcher d'établir un lien direct entre cet endroit calme et paisible qui ressemblait trait pour trait à la petite campagne de Resembool. Depuis qu'Al avait retrouvé son corps, nous nous y rendions beaucoup plus souvent, pour le plus grand plaisir de Mamie Pinako qui vivait maintenant toute seule dans sa grande maison. J'avais pourtant toujours à mal fou à y trouver ma place ... Comme si je n'y appartenais plus vraiment. Après ces quelques années passées à l'armée, la vie rurale était subitement devenue d'un ennuie mortel. Je sais qu'Alphonse ne partageait pas spécialement cet état d'esprit, ayant été contraints avec Winry de se rapprocher de Central pour l'armée. Quand j'avais essayé de savoir pourquoi Alphonse tenait tant à y rentrer, il était, pour ainsi dire, resté muet comme une carpe sur la question. Je comprenais par là qu'il avait ses raisons, et je pensais savoir de quoi il en retournait en réalité. Nous étions tellement pareil, et maintenant si différents. Je comprenais néanmoins son état d'esprit ... Oui, je comprenais. N'étais-ce pas là finalement où était tout le problème? Rah ! Et une fois de plus, je me posais plus de questions que nécessaire en cet instant.

Je me figeais en plein milieu de la route. Je n'y croyais pas mes yeux, enfin ! Un village, un vrai ! Pas une simple illusion créée par la sécheresse de ma gorge ou la fatigue de mes yeux (sans compter celle de mes membres) ! Je pressais le pas autant que faire se peu. J'avais hâte d'enfin faire quelque chose d'intéressant ! C'était un petit village mais je savais que c'était précisément dans ce genre d'endroit que l'on pouvait en apprendre le plus sur tout le reste. Et à plus forte raison quand le dit petit village était au près proche de la frontière d'un pays voisin avec lequel on entretenait (soi-disant) de bonnes relations. J'arrivais à l'entrée, et un panneau m'indiqua que je me trouvais actuellement à "Αστέριος" (1). Chouette, j'étais bien avancé avec ça, moi. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine de maisons, presque empilées les unes sur les autres. La majeur partie de ce que je pensais être la place principale n'était occupée que par un puit autour duquel se rassemblaient quelques étales marchandes. Deux petits enfants me dépassèrent et je retournais vivement. D'où sortaient-ils?! Je ne les avais même pas entendu ! C'est une personne beaucoup plus âgée que je rencontrais, s'aidant d'un bâton de bois pour marcher.

« Papy, papy ! On a de la visite ! »

Oui, bon, pas besoin d'être excité de la sorte, je n'étais pas le Généralissime non plus ! Si les enfants étaient pour ainsi dire contents de voir un étranger traîner dans les environs, on peut dire que la chose rendait le grand-père particulièrement suspicieux, et je pouvais parfaitement le comprendre. Il me détailla de la tête aux pieds en prenant visiblement grand soin d'analyser ce qui remplaçait actuellement mon bras droit. J'allais de ce fait, bientôt être fixé sur ce qu'il en était dans ce pays. Après plusieurs secondes, papy me fit un grand sourire. Je souriais en retour mais avec globalement moins d'enthousiasme, car il fallait bien l'avouer, sa méfiance était contagieuse.

« C'est une belle pièce que vous avez là, du très beau travail. »

Je dois bien avouer que ce n'est pas du tout la première chose que je m'attendais à entendre.

« Merci. Cela dit, je préférerais vaguement ne pas en être fier. Et surtout, c'est à ma mécano qu'il faudrait dire ça, mais je n'y manquerais pas ! »

Bien que je n'aurais peut-être pas le temps de lui dire si elle décide de me faire la peau avant ...

« Oui, je comprends tout à fait. Je n'ose pas imaginer dans quelle circonstance vous avez perdu ce membre. »

Il ne valait mieux pas, en effet. Désireux de changer de sujet, j'en profitais pour le questionner, sentant que j'allais y avoir droit à mon tour dans un avenir relativement proche.

« Vous ne semblez pas étonné d'en voir. »

« Je devrais? Je sais qu'il n'existe qu'une poignée de personnes dans ce pays capable d'en fabriquer, et la qualité n'est pas forcément au rendez-vous. C'est pour ça que la plupart des gens partent pour Amesris ou cette petite ville du Sud dont je n'arrive pas à me souvenir le nom afin de s'en faire confectionner une quand ils en ont besoin. Parce que j'imagine que c'est de là que vous venez, n'est-ce pas? »

Je ne savais pas trop si je pouvais dévoiler cette information, mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas ici que je serais en danger. À moins que Papy ait des talents cachés?

« On ne peut rien vous cacher, à priori. Oui, effectivement, je suis bien d'Amestris. Je débarque directement de Central, si vous voulez tout savoir. »

« Et que venez-vous faire par ici? »

« Je voyage, tout simplement. »

« Vraiment? Qu'il y a-t-il de si intéressant dans le coin pour qu'un jeune homme comme vous y vienne se perdre? »

Il commençait sérieusement à taper sur le système le grand-père. Si j'avais envie de mes coltiner un nombre incroyable de bornes pour venir me paumer ici, c'était mon problème à ce que je sache ! ... Hey, Ed, rappelles-toi : 'Rester calme, et ne penser à rien !"

« Je suis curieux par nature. Après avoir pas mal voyagé à l'Est, et bravé une partie du désert de Xing, je suis comme qui dirait venu changer d'air. »

Changer d'air, cette bonne blague. Fait aussi chaud que dans le désert, ici !

Papy parut surpris.

« Vous ... Êtes allés à Xing? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'accéder au pays en lui-même, mais les ruines de Xerxes sont l'une des choses les plus fantastiques que j'ai pu voir dans ma courte vie ! »

Avant qu'il ai le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, je sentis une petite main agripper le bas de mon tee-shirt et je baissais la tête. J'avais présentement sous les yeux la bouille d'un petit garçon curieux, les étoiles pleins le regard.

« Whouaaa ! Tu as beaucoup voyagé, petit grand frère ! »

« Hey ! Qui as dis que j'étais aussi petit que toi, espèce de microbe ! »

Le dit microbe rigola aux larmes et sa petite sœur eut également un petit rire absolument adorable. Ouais bon, c'est bien parce que t'es mignon que j'te claque pas la tronche, le mioche. Ma main gauche bougea toute seule pour venir ébouriffer ses cheveux, et le grand-père couva le petit du regard.

« Vous savez où dormir cette nuit? »

Je me retournais vers lui.

« Pas vraiment. Après tout, je viens tout juste d'arriver ! »

« Alors venez à la maison, je devrais pouvoir vous trouver un lit de libre. »

Bénie soit-il. Si j'avais à un moment ou un autre pensé du mal de ce vieil homme, mon estime venait de remonter à son plus haut niveau ! Je le suivis et la petite prit ma main dans la sienne tandis que son frère courrait jusqu'à l'entrée de leur maison. J'en fus par ailleurs relativement étonné. Peut-être que les parents des petits travaillaient en dehors du village? L'intérieur de leur maison me rappela la chaleur de celle de Mamie Pinako, une maison familiale dans laquelle n'importe qui pourrait facilement trouver sa place. S'il y a bien une chose qui ne change dans aucun pays, c'est bien la notion de famille, et ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas eut un bon repas en compagnie de plusieurs personnes.  
>En parlant de repas, nous étions à présent à table, après que papy ait servit le dîner. Je m'étais rapidement fait accaparer par la petite Hava qui avait rapidement décréter que mes genoux étaient l'endroit le plus confortable sur lequel elle avait n'avait jamais posé les fesses. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver ça adorable, mais le reste de mes pensées étaient accaparées par le petit Hebel, qui n'avait de cesse de me poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit (et visiblement, elles étaient nombreuses).<p>

« Tu as quel âge? » ; « Tu habites où? » ; « C'est comment Amestris? » ; « T'as croisé des chats, à Xing? » (Des chats?!) ; j'en passe et des meilleures ...

« Heb, laisses notre invité respirer deux minutes, veux-tu? »

« Ah ah, non laissez, c'est un plaisir pour moi ! »

Ça avait le mérite de me libérer l'esprit de tout ce qui me perturbait en ce moment, et il fallait au moins ça si je ne voulais pas que ça déborde là-dedans. Je répondais à chacune de ses questions avec une patience d'ange, tandis qu'Hava continuait de manger tranquillement sur mes genoux. Je laissais ma main de métal traîner sur la table, juste à côté d'elle, et ça eut l'air de la perturbée.

« Comment tu t'es fais ça? » me demandait-elle

Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, mais elle posait des questions pertinentes la petite.

« Un accident. »

« Quel genre? »

« Le genre qui m'a fait perdre mon bras. »

Elle reposa sa fourchette et d'une main hésitante, elle vient m'agripper le poignet. Elle essaya de le soulever, mais ça pesait son poids comme bestiole. Puis elle se retourna vers moi.

« C'est triste. »

« Pas tant que ça. Après tout, même s'il n'est plus comme avant, j'ai un bras. C'est pour les gens qui n'ont pas cette chance que c'est vraiment triste. Tu ne penses pas? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et repris sa fourchette en main pour finir son assiette J'en faisais de même et je profitais que le petit soit de nouveau calme pour parler avec Papy

« J'ai vu le panneau à l'entrée du village, mais impossible de lire l'inscription. »

Il rit un instant.

« Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est un ancien dialecte. Notre village se nomme Astère. »

« Depuis cet endroit, quel est le moyen le plus rapide et le plus simple de rejoindre la capitale? »

« Praxis? C'est là que vous avez décidé de vous rendre? »

« Oui, j'ai lu des choses intéressantes à son sujet, j'aimerais beaucoup la voir de mes propres yeux. »

« Haha, je comprends tout à fait. Je peux vous proposer de vous conduire au prochain village demain, depuis celui-ci, vous pourrez prendre un train afin de vous y rendre directement. »

Chouette, encore un train inconfortable pour plusieurs heures.

« Oh, c'est très aimable à vous, mais je ne vais pas plus abuser de votre hospitalité, je peux m'y rendre à pieds. »

« J'insiste, vous me rendrez la pareille quand vous le pourrez. »

Je ne voyais pas précisément dans quelles conditions je pourrais me pointer ici de nouveau dans l'avenir, mais je n'avais visiblement plus aucun argument valable pour refuser poliment.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Plus tard dans la soirée, Papy coucha les petits, et j'en profitais pour sortir prendre l'air. La température dégringolait tranquillement, et une légère brise fraîche rendait l'atmosphère beaucoup plus respirable. La météo de se pays restera décidément pour moi un grand mystère. Tout en profitant du caractère actuellement paisible du village, je sortais ma montre de ma poche. Je l'ouvrais, puis je la refermais. Inconsciemment, je la retournais encore et encore dans ma main. Puis la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi. Papy, pipe en bois à la bouche, se plaça à mes côtés.

« Je ne vous ai même pas demandé votre nom. »

« Yakov. Yakov Ezra. Je peux vous demander le vôtre? »

« Ahah, bien sûr ! J'aurais dû commencer par là. D'habitude, c'est mon frère qui s'occupe des bonnes manières. Edward Elric. »

« Votre frère? Vous êtes proches, tous les deux? »

« Nous l'étions, nous avons beaucoup traversés en semble. Aujourd'hui, il a trouvé un sens à sa vie. J'essaye d'en faire de même. »

Papy ricana.

« Vous êtes très étonnant, Edward Elric. À vous entendre parler, on ne pourrait pas croire que vous soyez si jeune. »

Ce fut à mon tour d'en rire. C'est vrai, je l'oubliais aussi.

« Puis-je me risquer à une question indiscrète? »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Je vous en prie. »

« Les petits ... Où sont leurs parents? »

Papy leva la tête vers le ciel, et regarda celui-ci douloureusement.

« Que savez-vous d'Aerugo, historiquement parlant? »

« Pas grand chose, j'en ai bien peur. »

« Hé bien ... Je pense pouvoir dire sans me tromper que chaque pays à eut son lots de guerres et d'atrocités. Ici aussi, nous n'étions pas à l'abri. Mon fils était militaire, et sa femme institutrice, dans une ville voisine. Quand il a été réquisitionné par l'armée pour partir en guerre, Hebel n'était âge que d'un an et demi. Quand l'ennemi fut à notre porte, j'ai demandé à Elah de prendre le petit et de partir. Cependant, elle mourut en accouchant d'Hava, alors j'ai emmené les enfants ici, avec moi. J'appris quelques temps après que mon fils avait périt durant la guerre. Heureusement, cette époque est loin derrière nous à présent. »

« Je m'excuse ... D'avoir posé la question. »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Quand je vois votre état, je me dis que vous avez dû traverser pas mal de choses vous aussi. Vos parents ne sont-ils pas inquiets de vous voir aussi loin de chez vous? »

« Alphonse ... Mon frère, il ne me reste plus que lui. »

« Vous êtes tout deux très courageux. »

« Sans doute. On ne nous as pas laissé le choix. Mais on ne se considère pas malheureux, nous sommes bien entourés, il y a beaucoup de gens sur qui nous ont aidés et sur qui nous pouvons compter. »

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'il vous est arrivé exactement. »

Je ricanais.

« Pourquoi pas? Je prendrais le temps de vous raconter, la prochaine fois. Mais je vous préviens d'avance, ça risque d'être très long ! »

Il ricana également puis porta une main sur mon épaule avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je restais, pour ma part, un peu dehors, pour réfléchir.

Tandis que les minutes passaient, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander si tout ira bien, pour moi, en premier lieu, puis pour les autres. J'espérais qu'Alphonse prenne pour argent comptant la lettre que je lui avais laissée, et qu'il ne se pose pas plus de questions; qu'il ne fera rien d'inconsidéré. Je lui expliquerais tout à mon retour, il me pardonnera (il n'aura pas le choix) et tout retournera à la normale. Comme avant.

Oui, je l'espérais vraiment.

* * *

><p>(1) Αστέριος - En Grec : Astère<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T (Voir M, peut-être ...)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !  
>Seuls (pour le moment) Yakov, Hebel et Hava Ezra sont à moi :)<p>

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée, sans en aviser qui que ce soit au préalable. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p><span>Kalas1209<span> : Merci pour ta review :) Visiblement, je ne suis pas la seule à adorer Maes ^^ Quand je revois l'épisode de sa mort, j'en pleure comme une madeleine. Quelle cruauté ...  
><span>DomoNyan<span> : Je comprends parfaitement ton point de vue, ça m'arrive régulièrement sur des fanfics que je lis ! En tout cas, celui-ci apportera déjà un début de réponse, tout en posant d'autres questions (et de frustration, sans doute, je m'en excuse d'avance !). Pour les POV, oui, je vais devoir m'y plier. Je n'aime pas trop l'idée de devoir changer de forme de récit comme ça en plein milieu de l'histoire, mais les POV étant limités, je ferait probablement des chapitre plus "normaux". Merci encore de me suivre :)  
><span>Ariane<span> : Contente de voir que le changement de décors satisfait ! L'avantage d'utiliser un endroit que l'on ne connait pas (et j'ai fais des recherches avant de me lancer) c'est qu'on peut écrire tout ce que l'on souhaite ! Autant te dire que je vais bien en profiter :) Sinon, tu as du le lire via la réponse à Domo au dessus, mais je pense que tu vas apprécier ce chapitre :)  
><span>XoXonii<span> : Heureusement que j'avais prévu le coup pour ce chapitre 4. Ainsi donc s'achève votre supplice (Ou pas ...) ! J'espère vivement que ce chapitre te plaira :)

Bonne lecture à vous ! *s'incline respectueusement*

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

_- POV Roy -_

« En fait, nous n'avons pour ainsi dire, pas grand chose. Les officiers de garde ont vu Edward au QG le soir de son retour de Lior, et il y serait reparti quelque chose comme trente minutes après. Par contre, Shiska de la bibliothèque affirme qu'il aurait oublié de rendre quelques livres qu'il aurait empruntés plus tôt ce mois-ci. Ce qui, selon ses propres termes, ne lui ressemblait pas. »

Effectivement, c'était maigre comme information, surtout que j'en avais déjà la moitié. Et l'autre moitié me semblait dénuée de tout intérêt.

« Bon, tu vas te décider à me dire ce qu'Edward t'as dis, oui ou non? »

Le fourbe ! Maes venait de changer de tactique en parlant volontairement de cette histoire devant deux de mes subordonnés en sachant pertinemment que je n'allais pas avoir le choix et devoir tout leur raconter. Je te jure que tu me payeras ça, Maes ! Bien évidemment, Riza fut la première à choper la perche que cet imbécile venait de tendre.

« De quoi parlez-vous? » Puis se retournant vers moi « Quand avez-vous vu Edward ? »

Je grognais en lançant un regard noir à mon soi-disant meilleur ami, qui me regardait l'air fier de lui.

« Et toi, tu ne m'as toujours rien dit non plus sur ce sujet, à ce que je sache. »

Et hop, son sourire était parti. Un partout cher ami.

« Vous avez aussi vu le boss, Colonel? » s'étonna Jean

« Y aurait-t-il d'autres informations que vous auriez volontairement oublié de nous signaler? » Et ça, c'était Riza.

Madame était furieuse, et c'était pas du tout le moment de raconter des conneries. Bon, je pouvais éventuellement parler de ça devant Riza, mais hors de question que Jean ne l'entende, ça serait donné de la confiture aux cochons. Vite, il fallait que je trouve un ordre à lui donner ... Ah !

« Havoc, rejoignez vos trois petits camarades chez Edward, ils ne feront certainement pas attention à cette histoire de bouquins, mais je dois bien avouer que ça m'intrigue. Ramenez-moi tout ça. »

Je le voyais légèrement hésiter. Visiblement, sa curiosité au sujet de ce que j'avais à dire semblait revenir au galop.

« Oh, vous êtes sûr? Je suis certain que ce n'est pas grand chose, et puis au pire je pourrais toujours y all ... »

« Je viens de vous donner un ordre. »

Il sursauta au ton que j'avais employé.

« J'y vais de ce pas, Général. »

Bah j'espère bien, oui ! Voilà que ça discute mes ordres maintenant ... L'armée, c'est vraiment plus ce que c'était, pensais-je avec amertume tandis que Jean quittait la pièce à grandes enjambées. Puis Maes me rappela à l'ordre.

« Alors? »

« Tu l'as vu avant moi, alors tu peux commencer. »

Maes soupira. C'était moche de ma part, mais je voulais absolument connaître sa version de l'histoire avant d'être obligé de dévoiler la mienne.

« Je n'ai pas grand chose, en fin de compte. Sortant du QG, je suis passé à la boulangerie près de la gare, ils font les meilleures tartes aux fraises de la ville et surtout les préférées d'Elyssia. Ed venait juste d'arriver de Lior, et il m'as dit qu'il devait passer te rendre son rapport concernant cette affaire. Il a même rit en faisant remarquer que tu serais sans doute surpris de l'avoir si tôt dans les mains. Après, nous avons vaguement discuté et il est parti, puisque je devais également rentrer de mon côté. Il était ... Comme d'habitude. Je connais Ed, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. »

Effectivement, on peut dire que la rapidité avec laquelle il avait écrit son dossier contrastait étrangement avec ses habitudes. Mais ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je retenais du monologue de Maes.

« Vous avez parlé de quoi, exactement? »

« Hé bien ... de diverses choses, mais surtout ... de toi. »

Oui, bon, quelque part je m'en doutais un petit peu. Se l'entendre dire à haute voix faisait quand même un drôle d'effet. Donc, Edward et Maes avaient eus une petite conversation tous les deux et le résultat, c'était ce qu'il s'était passé juste après. Alors quoi ... ? Ce n'était qu'une farce dont j'étais devenu involontairement le dindon? Impensable. Même si Maes était du genre à faire ce genre de blague douteuse, je ne pensais pas qu'il en était de même pour Edward, puisque le résultat aujourd'hui, c'était qu'il n'était plus là. Si j'avais su que le résultat donnerait ça, j'aurais peut-être agis autrement à ce moment là. Mais, qu'aurais-je pu faire d'autre? L'idée même de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer après m'effrayais, et même si c'était égoïste à avouer, je n'avais pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires.

Après ce que Maes venait de dire, je sentais Riza étrangement calme. Tous deux me regardaient, attendant certainement une vive réaction de ma part. Le mieux pour moi était de rester calme, mais je devais bien avouer que ça devenait difficile de minute en minute. Soupirant, je décidais de mettre le plus de mauvaise volonté possible à faire mon récit. Je me préparais mentalement à la réaction qu'ils allaient avoir, et toutes les possibilités que je pouvais imaginer ne rendait pas hommage a l'angoisse qu'ils puissent me juger, peu importe le motif.

« Concernant l'entrevue que nous avons eue, lui et moi ... »

_- Flashback -_

_Trois simples petits coups portés à ma porte. Je regardais la petite pendule qui me faisait face sur mon bureau, et je constatais qu'il était beaucoup trop tard pour que l'un de mes subordonnés ne me dérange, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Je soupirais, en réalisant que j'avais moi-même rien eu de bien intéressant d'autre à faire que de rester à mon bureau pour traiter les dossiers que j'avais volontairement mis de côté l'après-midi même, prétextant au major je-surveille-tout-ce-que-vous-faites l'importance quasi inexistante des dits dossiers. Parfois, j'en venais presque à me demander qui dirigeait vraiment les lieux, ici._  
><em>Reportant mon intention vers la porte d'entrée, j'autorisais l'intrusion tardive.<em>

_« Entrez. »_

_Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! Rien ne m'avais préparé mentalement à la vision d'un (petit) blond visiblement exténué qui venait très certainement de revenir en ville après quoi ... Douze jours d'absence? Ah ! Je me souvenais, la mission. Observation à Lior. Malgré le temps qui passe, on ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette ville sans un minimum de surveillance._ _Il ferma la porte derrière lui, et jeta son rapport sur la table basse avant de s'affaler sur le canapé. Au moins il ne perdait pas ses bonnes (?) habitudes. _

_« Edward, je t'en prie, fais comme chez toi. »_

_« Je suis surpris que vous soyez encore ici, Général. »_

_Ah bon? Quelque chose me disait qu'au contraire, il savait pertinemment que j'étais encore à mon bureau._

_« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite? Tu m'apportes la facture de ta dernière mission? »_

_Il semblait s'amuser de ma remarque car il se mit à sourire._

_« Un jour, peut-être, vous ne me considérais plus comme une arme de destruction massive ! »_

_Et ce fut à mon tour de rire à cette remarque. C'est vrai ... Ces derniers temps, il était devenu plus calme, plus mature. Cela étant, il y avait encore du chemin à faire !_

_« Non, en fait, je passais vous rendre mon rapport. »_

_« Que tu aurais très bien pu me remettre demain. Non, sérieusement Edward, que fais-tu ici? »_

_J'avais regagné tout mon sérieux. Avec lui, il fallait s'attendre à tout, au pire comme au meilleur. Il soupira vivement et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, s'attardant ci-et-là d'un air mélancolique et nostalgique. Voilà qui eut le don de me déstabilisé un peu plus. Qu'Edward se pointe ici à pas d'heure juste pour me faire chier, j'aurais pu comprendre, mais là ... Visiblement, quelque chose clochait._

_« Et si on discutait? » me lança-t-il tout à trac_

_Je le regardais, surpris. Quoi, il se sentait seul au point d'avoir envie de faire un brin de causette avec moi? Son bâtard de supérieur qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il ne pouvait toujours pas blairer? Était-il sobre au moins?!_

_« Tu as un sujet particulier en tête? »_

_Je me laissais prendre au jeu, si c'en était un. J'avais perdu toute envie de travailler à la microseconde même où il avait franchi la porte de mon bureau, alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter? Parler, c'était ma foi une bonne idée._

_« Pas vraiment ... Enfin, si, peut-être ... Je ne sais pas. » marmonna-t-il _

_Allons bon, il voulait me parler, à moi, mais il ne savait pas de quoi? Je ne sais pas si c'était l'heure relativement tardive qui me jouait des tours, mais je trouvais cette situation décidément bien étrange, bien que particulièrement intéressante. Me levant de ma chaise, il eut un très léger sursaut et suivi du regard le déplacement qui me mena dans le canapé en face de lui. Il semblait étrangement agité alors que je me laissais retomber comme une masse dans le divan. Je croisais mes jambes et m'accoudais sur l'accoudoir, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Plus je le sentais embarrassé, plus je me sentais euphorique. Il semblait se mortifier sous mon regard et je souriais plus encore. Finalement, je pourrais facilement trouver un attrait à cet échange. Lui, par contre, eut l'air de penser tout le contraire puisqu'il se leva du canapé en évitant soigneusement de me regarder. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne et commença à se diriger vers la sortie, en marmonnant._

_« En fait, c'était pas une bonne idée ... Navré de vous avo ... »_

_« C'était comment, Lior? »_

_Si son problème était juste le sujet de conversation, je décidais de lui en fournir un. Moi aussi, j'avais envie de discuter ! Il se retourna et je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. Alors il décida de se rassoir, après avoir visiblement vainement luté contre lui-même pour savoir s'il devait partir ou bien rester. _

_« Calme. Plus que la dernière fois. Pour être honnête avec vous, je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire d'envoyer des émissaires de Central surveiller la zone, le QG de l'Est gère parfaitement la situation. Je sais qu'il y a eu quelques difficultés récemment, mais le Général Hamilton fait preuve d'assez de patience et de diplomatie pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre le plus rapidement possible. De plus, la plupart des récents évènements n'étaient que de banals problèmes que nous pouvons rencontrer dans n'importe quelle autre ville. Les habitants se sont faits à l'idée qu'ils allaient enfin avoir la paix qu'ils méritaient, alors dans l'avenir, je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien. »_

_J'en étais sûr. Pas au sujet de Lior, non, ça je m'en foutais pas mal, puisque j'étais intimement convaincu que ce paragraphe n'était qu'une pâle copie de celui que je retrouverais dans son rapport. Non, j'étais juste persuadé que le titiller sur sa mission allait lui délier la langue. Quand je l'entendais parler ainsi, je ne pouvais douter une seule seconde de l'implication dont il faisait preuve dans son travail. Et je me faisais également la réflexion que nous allions être bien emmerdés, le jour où il décidera de partir. À cette pensée, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et décidais de faire comme si je n'avais pas envisagé cette possibilité. Parce que mine de rien, ça faisait mal. _

_« Tu as rencontré le Général Hamilton? Il n'est pas quelqu'un de très ... Commode, en règle générale. »_

_« __I__l n'a pas eu beaucoup de temps à m'accorder, mais au contraire de ce que vous pensez, j'ai trouvé qu'il était particulièrement impliqué, et pour ainsi dire, plus humain que des personnes que j'ai pu côtoyer dans le passé. Comme le dirait Alphonse, il est "sévère, mais juste". De toute façon, pour gérer les problèmes de l'Est, il faut avoir du caractère et du tempérament. Il ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, et il à raison d'agir de la sorte. »_

_« Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. C'est une bonne chose que Lior redevienne une ville prospère. Néanmoins, c'est notre boulot de nous assurer que même de banales problèmes ne dégénèrent pas tel que ça à pu être le cas. Qui nous dit qu'un jour, une situation similaire ne va pas se reproduire? Je ne le souhaite bien évidemment pas, et c'est pour cette raison que nous continuerons de garder un œil, et même plus d'un si nous le pouvons, et ce dans chaque ville de ce pays. »_

_« Oui ... Oui, vous avez raison. »_

_Diable, c'était fichtrement passionnant d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec lui. Moi qui l'avais toujours considéré comme un gamin, me voilà à parler politique avec lui de la manière la plus complète qui soit. J'en redemandais même, c'est dire ! Je me levais et me dirigeais vers une petite armoire près de mon bureau de laquelle je sortais une bouteille de bourbon. Après m'être servi un verre, je me retournais vers Edward qui de nouveau me regardait faire._

_« Je te sert un verre? »_

_Il cligna les yeux un instant, et semblait peser le pour et le contre. Je pensais qu'il allait refuser, et pourtant ..._

_« Un fond, merci. »_

_Je faisais tel qu'il me l'avait demandé, puis je rangeais la bouteille à sa place avant de retourner à la mienne. Ou pas. Pour une raison inconnue, j'avais soudainement envie de me rapprocher de lui, et c'est ce que je fis. Faisant le tour de la table basse, je déposais nos deux verres sur celle-ci avant de __m'asseoir__ de l'autre côté du canapé, pas très loin de lui, tandis qu'une joyeuse couleur rosée colorait maintenant ses joues. _

_« Et ... Et sinon, il s'est passé quoi, ici? »_

_Relancer la conversation? Bien._

_« Pas grand chose. La ville est toujours étrangement calme quand tu n'es pas dans les parages »_

_Trop calme même, osais-je même penser. Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'emparer de son verre. J'en fis de même, et je __goûtais__ avec plaisir au brûlement de gorge qui en découlait. _

_« Vous dites ça, mais au fond, je suis sûr que ça vous manque, l'action et le terrain. »_

_« Peut-être un peu, néanmoins, quand tu as connu la guerre et que tu as atteint un âge comme le mien, un peu de tranquillité ne fait pas de mal. »_

_Il sembla réfléchir un instant à la question puis reposa son verre, il n'y avait quasiment pas touché. Trop fort pour lui?_

_« M'ouais, enfin, vous n'êtes pas SI vieux, non plus. »_

_« C'est surtout toi qui es beaucoup trop jeune. »_

_Si je n'avais pas spécialement relevé son changement d'expression quand je m'étais assis à ses côtés, je ne pouvais pas rater celle qu'il abordait maintenant. La remarque semblait lui avoir fait réalisé une chose, et quelque soit cette chose, ça ne lui plaisait visiblement pas. Il baissa la tête, et ses mèches de cheveux cachaient maintenant son visage. J'avais dis une connerie? M'en suis même pas aperçu. Finissant mon verre d'une traite, j'allais le reposer sur la table basse quand Edward agrippa subitement mon poignet. La surprise me fit lâcher le verre qui finit sa course sur le sol, brisé. Avant d'avoir le temps de m'en offusquer, je sentais des lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes. J'ouvris les yeux en grand, par surprise, pour voir les siens fermés avec néanmoins les sourcils froncés. Hey, minute papillon, il se passe quoi là, exactement? Inconsciemment, je me mis à répondre à ce baiser qui commençait à m'envoyer des vagues de chaleurs inexplicables à travers tout le corps. Je me surprenais à apprécier cet échange, et en même temps il m'effrayait. Je continuais à répondre positivement, parce que dans l'immédiat je ne voyais pas ce que je pouvais faire d'autre. Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward ne cherche à approfondir le baiser en quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je me dégageais de sa main, et je posais les mienne sur ses deux épaules pour l'éloigner de moi. Il fallait que je l'arrête avant que ça n'aille plus loin, même si je devais avouer que j'en avais envie. Pourquoi diable en avais-je autant envie? Ça me sidérait même de m'être laissé aller de la sorte, mais je savais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Il releva la tête et son expression reflétait une certaine anxiété, et en même temps le soulagement. De quoi? Pas la moindre idée. Il ne me laissa par ailleurs pas le temps d'y penser puisqu'il se leva vivement, s'arrachant de se fait de mes mains et se dirigea à pas lents vers la porte de mon bureau. Je ne l'arrêtais pas cette fois-ci. Tout en se déplaçant, il fit comme si ce qui venait de se passer n'avait pas existé en me disant :_

_« Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Préparez-moi la prochaine mission__ , je viendrais la récupérer dans deux jours. Bonne soirée, Général. »_

_Puis sans attendre la moindre réponse, la porte claqua._

_- Fin du Flashback -_

« Je dois bien avouer ne pas avoir dormi des masses cette nuit-là. » fis-je, pensif

« Vous êtes un idiot. »

« Tu es complètement stupide. »

Bah voyons ... Ça me pendais au nez, de quoi étais-je vraiment surpris, au fond? Quelque part, j'étais libéré d'un poids, car mine de rien, cette histoire me perturbais pas mal (leur réaction fut moins violente que celle que j'avais prévue en premier lieu, et j'en étais soulagé). Surtout si l'ont prenait en compte le fait que j'étais peut-être, plus ou moins, la raison du départ d'Edward (ce que j'étais bien obligé de garder en tête jusqu'à ce qu'on me prouve le contraire). J'essayais par ailleurs vainement d'éviter de me rappeler les sensations que ce baiser m'avait procurées. Rien que d'y penser, j'en avais des frissons. Sa fuite, si c'en était une, ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'avais voulu. Surtout pas.

« Merci. On peut dire que vous faites avancer les choses, vous deux. J'ai bien fait de vous en parler. » fis-je sur un ton cynique

Maes soupira.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses actuellement, et la réponse est non. »

Et Riza ajouta : « Je ne pense pas non plus. »

Sûr? Parce que moi, là, tout de suite, j'avais de gros doutes sur la question !

« Et si tu éclairais ma lanterne? »

« Hé bien, analysons les faits intelligemment. Il n'y avait rien d'autre dans l'enveloppe? »

Je tiquais au mot "intelligemment" et grognais au message subliminal qui en découlait. Je répondais néanmoins à sa question.

« ... Non. Deux simples feuilles de papier. »

« Et sa montre? »

« Hé bien, quoi, sa montre? »

« Où est-elle? »

Tiens, c'est vrai ça.

« ... Excellente question. »

« C'est un détail qui me perturbe pas mal. La montre est propriété de l'armée, c'est un symbole. Si vous n'en faites plus parti, vous n'avez aucune raison de la garder. Alors, de quel droit Ed aurait gardé la sienne? »

La montre souffrait peut-être d'une justification. Je me souviens qu'Alphonse y avait fait mention au cours d'une des discussions que j'avais pu avoir avec lui. Il semblerait que sa montre soit relativement importante pour Edward, bien que je ne sache pas exactement pourquoi. Je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais je dois bien avouer que ça attisait aujourd'hui ma curiosité.

« Autre chose. » Il sorti les deux lettres de l'enveloppe et les plaça sur le bureau, juste sous ses yeux. « L'acceptation de son départ est datée d'hier, et c'est pour cela que nous n'avons eue l'information que ce matin. Mais j'ai beau chercher sur la lettre d'Edward, aucune date n'apparaît. Alors, cette lettre, quand l'a-t-il écrite? »

Je me précipitais sur la lettre en question et effectivement, elle ne mentionnait aucun élément temporel comme elle aurait normalement dû le faire. Quand a-t-elle été écrite? Était une question plutôt judicieuse. Il aurait pu le faire à n'importe quel moment, n'importe quand. Il a pu préparer cette lettre il y a des années, ou il n'y a seulement trois jours. Comment savoir?

« Plus encore. Pouvons-nous avoir la certitude que la signature utilisée soit bien la sienne? »

Ah ! Ça, nous pouvions le vérifier tout de suite ! Son dernier rapport traînait toujours dans l'un de mes tiroirs ... Quelque part par là ... Voilà ! Je le sortais vivement du second tiroir de mon bureau et l'ouvrit dans la foulée. J'allais à la toute dernière page, celle qui concluait l'ensemble du dossier, et où était apposée la signature de la personne qui l'avait rédigé. Comparant les deux signatures, nous pouvions aisément arrivés à la conclusion que ...

« J'aurais préféré avoir raison sur ce coup-là. »

Oui, je le comprenais. Ça remettait en doute pas mal de choses. Riza, qui était restée muette jusqu'à alors (hormis l'adjectif qualificatif qu'elle avait employé pour me décrire à la fin de mon récit et qui me restait toujours en travers de la gorge) semblait faire également le point de son côté sur ces différents éléments.

« Les deux signatures sont identiques. Cette lettre à bien été signée de sa main. »

En dehors de ces trois éléments pour le moins suspects, j'avais du mal à avaler le fait que ce soit Maes qui les aient remarqué avant moi. Je n'arrivais pas à réfléchir correctement et je me sentais bouillir version cocotte minute. Je jetais un œil vers l'horloge de mon bureau. Il était actuellement dix heures et quart. Je soupirais une fois de plus.

« Peu importe, nous savons de quoi il en retourne, il n'y a plus besoin de s'en occuper. »

Maes me regarda les yeux ronds. Même Riza semblait surprise. Oui, il fallait prendre une décision, et je l'avais prise. Je ressentais une ribambelle d'émotions donc je ne me serais jamais cru capable. Entre l'angoisse, le soulagement, la peur et le déni, je décidais de mettre fin à mon chaos intérieur en abandonnant tout bonnement Edward et la décision qu'il avait prise.

« Quoi ... ? »

« Tu m'as très bien compris. Ça semble louche, mais ce sont les faits. »

« Et alors quoi? On laisse ça comme ça sans se poser de questions? »

« Tu veut faire quoi d'autres? Il a décidé ça de lui-même, hé bien on se passera de ses services ! Quand les autres reviendront, on s'occupera d'autre chose. Les multiples dossiers déjà en attente, par exemple. De toute façon il est déjà parti, on va pas lui courir après à travers tout le pays pour savoir où il crèche maintenant. »

« Qu'il ai mentit à son frère ne te paraît pas curieux? »

« Justement. Ce n'est maintenant plus que le problème d'Alphonse, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut tant que ça n'interfère pas avec l'armée. »

« Attends, Ed est plus mature que ça, jamais il n'aurait ... »

« Maes. Je ne veut plus en entendre parler. »

Peu importe qu'il se soit fait la malle, qu'il ait mentit à son frère (ou à l'armée?). Je ne voulais plus y penser. C'était fini, il était assez grand pour faire ce qu'il voulait et s'il voulait partir, qui étions-nous pour l'en empêcher? Quelque part, je ne sais pas si je devais l'en maudire ou le remercier. Sérieusement, pour le travail, ça aurait été compliqué qu'il se pointe à mon bureau, peu importe la raison, et qu'il fasse comme s'il ne m'avait jamais embrassé. Comme si ses lèvres n'avaient jamais caressé les miennes. Je ne voulais d'ailleurs toujours pas en connaître la raison. Rien à foutre. Je pouvais toujours mettre ça sur le peu d'alcool qu'il avait avalé, ou les hormones peut-être. Le besoin de m'emmerder sans doute; ce gamin était décidément une plaie dont le dessein en ce bas monde était de me poser le plus de problèmes possible. Franchement, qui s'en souciais? Pas moi en tout cas. J'étais plus intelligent et mature que ça, que lui. Oui, définitivement.

...

Oui, bon, peu importe comment j'essayais de m'en convaincre, rien ne pourra décidément m'enlever la douce sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes de l'esprit. Il m'avait pour sûr refilé une grave maladie pour laquelle je ne connaissais pas le moindre traitement. Vais-je mourir dans d'atroces souffrances? Si ça pouvait faire disparaître la sensation de vide que je ressentais, qu'on m'achève sur le champ.

Maes ne sembla pourtant pas se satisfaire de ma réponse. Mais je lui fis comprendre par mon regard que ce n'était pas même pas la peine d'essayer d'en discuter puisque je ne changerais pas d'avis. Il ramassa son dossier, et quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, ni aucune parole. Il reviendra me faire chier demain, tel que je le connaissais. Riza en fit de même, après m'avoir salué. Y'en a au moins une qui me respectait encore un petit peu, je n'avais pas tout perdu.

Deux heures plus tard, mes quatre subordonnés rentrèrent de la mission que je leur avais confiée. Ils me firent un rapport rapide, selon lequel j'appris que l'appartement d'Edward était clean (même s'il était visiblement parti dans la précipitation puisque un sac de voyage prêt à être embarqué était resté sur place), et que personne ne l'avait revu si ce n'est le guichetier de la gare qui lui avait vendu son billet de train. Il était visiblement en partance pour la Cité du Sud, grand bien lui fasse. Havoc me déposa les trois livres qu'il avait oublié de rendre à la bibliothèque du QG, et ils tirèrent une tronche inqualifiable quand je leur demandais d'oublier cette histoire et de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations tandis que je plongeais moi-même corps et âme (enfin, surtout corps, mon âme ayant décidé de faire grève) dans mes propres dossiers.


	5. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Try to Escape From Reality

**Pairing** : Ed/Roy

**Rating** : T (Voir M, peut-être ...)

**Disclaimer** : Tout appartient à Hiromu Arakawa - Gloire à elle !

**Résumé** : Le corps de son frère récupéré, Edward quitte l'armée. Si les raisons sont floues, sa disparition soudaine inquiète non seulement sa proche famille mais également ses amis.

~ /!\ YAOI /!\ ~

* * *

><p><span>Ariane<span> : FMA est pour ainsi dire ma bible, il était absolument hors de question que je commence une histoire sans rester un minimum crédible (bien que OC sur RoyEd, mais là, pas l'choix !) :) En tout cas, j'ai bien peur que les prochains chapitres ne répondent pas spécialement à ton attente, puisque je vais plutôt me focaliser sur la seconde partie de l'intrigue, à savoir Ed, l'endroit où il se trouve, et qu'il doit y faire (je vais tout de même de ce pas modifier mes chapitres afin qu'il donne plus de précisions concernant son propre avis sur sa situation avec Mustang.) Merci pour tes commentaires en tout cas, quand je me relis j'ai envie de me coller des baffes, mais je suis contente de voir que vous semblaient tous être satisfaits de mon style d'écriture !  
><span>Kalas<span> : Ah ce Roy ... Faut pas lui en vouloir, le pauvre, il se fait sauter dessus par un (mignon et sexy) blondinet, il savait pas trop comment réagir ! Mais il avoue quand même avoir aimé ça alors ... Il n'en restera pas là. :)  
><span>ReimaCha<span>n : Roy et Ed vont avoir beaucoup de lignes pour eux dans les prochains chapitres, je ne voulais donc pas tomber dans la facilité où Ed, pour une raison ou pour une autre, se contente de penser à Roy H24 (surtout avec ce qu'il a traversé avec son frère ^^) Pour répondre à tes deux interrogations, j'attendais justement l'apparition de mon chapitre quatre et du tournant que prend l'histoire pour afficher plus clairement les pensées d'Ed à ce propos (il a pas trop eu le temps le pauvre, faut dire).

Bonne lecture !

P-S : Je suis absolument navrée des diverses fautes d'orthographes qui peuvent apparaitre ci-et-là. J'essaye de corriger au mieux, mais il est évident que ce n'est pas mon point fort ...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

_- POV Edward -_

Papy m'avait proposé de m'amener au prochain village, ce que j'avais été passablement obligé d'accepter. Je devais cependant avouer que me taper quelques kilomètres supplémentaires à pieds pour m'y rendre m'aurait particulièrement pris la tête. C'est donc en calèche que nous partions, ce matin-là. Après un dernier câlin de la part d'Hava et un ébouriffage de cheveux dans les règles de l'art pour Hebel, nous prenions la route. D'après ce que grand-père m'avait dit, nous y arriverons d'ici une petite demie-heure . De nouveau, la chaleur quasi insupportable s'installa progressivement, même à cette heure de la journée, et le magnifique ciel bleu qui s'étendait ne me donnait l'envie que d'une chose : m'étendre dans l'herbe et lire un livre, peu importe lequel. Malgré la charmante soirée que j'avais passé en leur compagnie, je dois bien avouer que je commençais à me sentir un peu seul. Dans presque chacune de mes aventures, j'avais été accompagné, que ce soit d'Alphonse ou bien d'autres personnes, et me savoir isolé avec moi-même, et donc avec personne sur qui je pouvais compter me posais un petit problème. Bien que je savais pertinemment que partir avec n'importe qui d'autre aurait certainement été plus problématique encore.

A partir de cet instant, je savais que les choses aillaient devenir un peu plus concrètes. J'allais enfin pouvoir m'occuper de ce pourquoi j'avais été envoyé ici, et plus tôt j'en aurais terminé, mieux ce sera. C'était la première fois qu'on me demandait ce genre de chose. Et même si j'étais relativement satisfait de la considération qui en découlait, je n'arrivais malheureusement pas à m'en réjouir, surtout au vu de la montagne d'emmerdes que ça allait certainement me causer.

La demie-heure venait de passer et nous arrivions à la petite ville depuis laquelle je pourrais rejoindre Praxis, je l'espérais, sans encombres. Papy m'avait donné une veste et une paire de gants afin que je cache mon bras de métal, ce que je m'étais empresser de ranger dans ma valise. Selon lui, je risquait d'être catalogué assez rapidement, et je l'en avait grandement remercier. Seulement, une fois de plus, il y avait un problème auquel de je n'avais pas penser. Enfin, pas jusqu'à présent.

« Monsieur Ezra? »

« Un souci? »

Ouais, d'habitude, c'est aussi Alphonse qui s'occupe de ce genre de trucs.

« Si je vous donne un peu d'argent d'Amestris, Est-ce que je peux vous emprunter un peu d'argent d'ici? »

« Tiens? Je pensais qu'après avoir passé la frontière de Xing, vous le sauriez. »

« Quoi donc? »

« Hé bien, un vieil accord à été passé entre nos différents pays frontalier, afin que nous puissions justement utiliser nos monnaie respectives afin de commercer. »

« Oh, effectivement je ne savais pas. Dans un sens, çà m'arrange pas mal, je n'aime pas trop devoir trop de choses aux gens. »

Maintenant que j'y pense ... Ling allait me le payer ! Pas d'argent, pas d'argent qu'il disait. Quand je pense que ce Prince de mes deux à bouffer à l'œil (et surtout sur mes deniers personnels) alors qu'il aurait largement eu de quoi le faire tout seul ! Dés que j'le vois, je lui fais la peau à celui-là !

« Bon, hé bien, je vous souhaite bon courage pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à revenir nous voir, si vous le pouvez. »

« Merci beaucoup, je n'y manquerais pas ! Prenez soin de vous. »

Et après une poignée de main, je me dirigeais vers la gare. C'était certainement la plus petite que je n'avais jamais vu, et pourtant j'étais habitué ! Prenant un ticket, le guichetier effectivement ne tiqua pas à la monnaie utilisée. Que ceux qui ont pondus cette directive soient bénies ! Je me dirigeais ensuite sur le quai, valise en main. Je serais bien resté avec Papy un ou deux jours de plus, mine de rien. J'étais présentement de nouveau seul, et mes pensées s'en allèrent automatiquement vers une personne. Enfin, non, deux personnes, pour être tout à fait exacte. Je ne me souviens pas exactement depuis quand j'avais commencé à ressentir tout ça ... Pourquoi est-ce que ça devait tomber sur moi, ce genre de conneries, sérieusement? C'était le Général, merde. Le mec qui fréquente, mais ne s'attache à personne, et encore moi à un gamin comme moi. Qu'est-ce que j'attendais de lui, au fond? Je savais pertinemment comment ça finirait, cette histoire. Dans un moment d'égarement, j'ai profité du fait que je devais partir pour l'embrasser, parce que j'avais ressenti le besoin de savoir. Le besoin viscéral de ne pas rester dans le doute, et de prendre les devants. Parce que l'incertitude n'offrait pas la possibilité de renoncer. M'enfin, là dans l'immédiat, je ne savais plus quel était le pire exactement ... Malgré la douleur évidente que j'ai pu ressentir au moment où il m'avait repoussé, j'avais été particulièrement soulagé qu'il ne cherche pas à me donner un quelconque espoir. Il avait été direct et franc, tout ce dont j'avais eu besoin. Bon sang, quel idiot je fais ... Je me promettais par ailleurs de faire payer Hughes et ses idées stupides; car oui, il avait fini par deviner les sentiments que je nourrissais pour l'autre idiot (Dieu seul sait comment) et selon lui, il était hors de question que je continue à garder ça pour moi plus longtemps. Dans le fond, c'était effectivement la démarche la plus sage à suivre, si je voulais faire bouger les choses; et maintenant voilà la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Obligé de faire tout mon possible pour oublier tous ces satanés sentiments, ne serait-ce que pour au moins pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux dignement la prochaine fois que je me tiendrais devant lui. En cet instant, je ne voulais qu'une chose : que ce déplacement ne dure le plus longtemps possible afin de retarder cette échéance.

Et merde ! Stop. J'ai fait un trait là-dessus. J'ai bien d'autres choses à m'occuper actuellement.

Comme par exemple le train qui venait d'arriver à quai, et qui repartira sans moi si je ne me magne pas pour y entrer. Je cherchais une place, tranquille dans un coin, afin de rester seul avec moi-même. Oui, j'étais contradictoire. Je me sentais seul, et pourtant je me mettais volontairement à l'écart. J'en avais besoin pour travailler. J'avais une autre lettre à préparer, et trouver un moyen de l'envoyer dés mon arrivée à Praxis était actuellement la première de mes préoccupations. Je n'étais plus embêté par l'argent, c'était déjà une très bonne chose. Ensuite, il faudra que je pense à me loger. Là-dessus, je ne devrais pas avoir trop de soucis. Pour finir, il me faudra faire le tour de la ville. Qu'allais-je y trouver, je me le demandais. Mais pour qu'on me demande d'y jeter un œil, c'est que ça ne devait pas être très joli.

Pendant que j'écrivais ma lettre, je sentais le regard de quelques passagers s'attarder sur ma personne. Je finissais cette dernière rapidement, n'ayant pas spécialement grand-chose à y raconter, puis j'étendis mes jambes afin de me mettre à l'aise. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, accoudé à celle-ci, et je laissais mes pensées prendre un peu de repos bien mérité tout en contemplant le paysage qui défilait actuellement sous mes yeux. Je crois même avoir fini par m'endormir à un moment, car c'est le son d'une cloche qui me tira de ma rêverie.

Quand j'arrivais à Praxis, peu de temps après, la surprise me gagna. La ville était absolument immense, pas spécialement différente de Central et j'avais presque l'impression d'être chez moi. Presque. L'architecture était tout de même relativement singulière, et le système de rues quadrillé de Central allait me manquer.

Valise en main, je me promenais donc dans les rues. Il semblait que comme prévu, mon auto-mail soit rapidement devenu un certain centre d'intérêt bien que personne ne m'en ai spécialement fait la remarque, Dieu merci. Il y avait cependant une chose qui me perturbait depuis la sortie même de la gare, à savoir cette sensation particulièrement désagréable d'être suivi. N'importe qui ne l'aurait certainement pas remarquer, mais moi, ce genre de chose, j'étais habitué. Je faisait cependant comme si de rien n'était. Il était évident, d'après les maigres informations que je possédais, que toute personne qui pourrait semblait suspecte serait prise à partie, et bien que je savais pertinemment que je deviendrais rapidement une cible pour n'importe qui, j'avais accepté de venir ici. Pourquoi ? Une autre de mes stupides idées, j'en ai bien peur. Le besoin de me sentir utile pour quelqu'un, pour quelque chose. J'avais, depuis qu'Alphonse était avec Winry, cette envie de m'écarter de lui volontairement, afin qu'il ne pense qu'à lui et son bonheur, car je savais au fond de moi que le fait qu'il ai retrouvé son corps alors que j'étais moi-même toujours en possession de mes membres de métal lui posait problème. Bien que je lui ait déjà fait part de mon total détachement à ce sujet, je savais qu'il s'était mis en tête, et je l'avais compris d'après les recherches qu'il menait de son côtés, de trouver un moyen de me les rendre, comme je l'avais fait pour lui. J'avais toujours refusé, par orgueil, d'utiliser la Pierre Philosophale du Dr Marcoh, malgré ses demandes répétées, et celles des autres par la même occasion. Mais pour moi, les choses devaient se finir de cette façon. J'avais réparé mes erreurs, et mon corps gardera à jamais les traces de la victoire que nous avions remportés tous ensembles contre les Homonculus et contre notre bêtise. Tout comme je ne pourrais jamais me séparer de cette montre qui me rappellera à jamais que j'ai assumé chaque choses que j'ai pu faire dans ma courte vie.

Ils étaient à présent deux à me suivre. Question discrétion, il fallait repasser. Sérieusement, ils pensaient vraiment que je ne les remarqueraient pas? Devant moi, une chose intéressante attira mon attention. Un kiosque à journaux, c'était parfait pour commencer à creuser. Je m'approchais tranquillement, et je scrutais les différents magazines présents sur les étales. Le vendeur me regardais suspicieux, puis me fit un grand sourire auquel je répondis au mieux (cette manie de sourire à tout et n'importe quoi commençait sérieusement à me faire peur). Une couverture attira mon attention et je me penchais pour attraper un journal qui indiquait en première page "Les nouvelles mesures phares d'Ambrogio". Ambrogio? Ce nom m'était familier mais ... Ah oui, ça me revenais maintenant. Le cousin de Claudio, ancien monarque d'Aerugo, destitué de ses pouvoirs il y a peu et retrouvé assassiné dans ses quartiers. L'une des multiples raisons de ma présence ici. Dans ma lecture, je discernais des choses relativement intrigantes, et qui ne collaient vraisemblablement pas avec la politique menée par Aerugo. L'ancienne politique en tout cas, les choses étaient en train de changer vitesse grand V dans le coin, nous avions raison d'en remettre la parole en doute. Le vendeur me scrutait du coin de l'œil, aussi je décidais de payer le journal et de l'embarquer avec moi. Je continuais mon chemin dans la rue commerçante. Si les deux mecs qui me suivaient toujours décidaient de s'en prendre à moi, autant qu'il y ai des témoins pouvant affirmer qu'ils m'aient attaqué les premiers si je me décidais à leurs refaire le portrait. Le quartier était plutôt sympa, et j'avais déjà croisé quelques hôtels dans lesquels je pouvais éventuellement me poser cette nuit.

J'essayais de mémoriser au mieux chaque chose que je voyais, chaque boutique que je croisais, chaque visage que je rencontrais. Tout ça finirait indiscutablement par me servir à un moment ou un autre, j'en étais intimement persuadé. Au détours d'un croisement, je rencontrais deux militaires visiblement en plein tour de ronde. Uniforme rouge, des armes à feu bien visibles tenus par des holsters plaqués sur la taille et les cuisses. Je prenais note. Ils me regardèrent tout d'abord intensément avant de détourner vivement le regard en reprenant leur conversation. Ne pas se faire arrêter à cause des auto-mails? Mission accomplie. Mes pas me menèrent aux abords d'une immense place sur laquelle s'élevait une statue gigantesque. Claudio en personne. Il devait être un souverain particulièrement apprécié de son peuple pour que l'on érige un si grand monument en son honneur. D'après mes souvenirs (limités aux recherches que j'avais effectué), Claudio avait subit un violent coup d'état de la part d'un ennemi inconnu, qui n'avait même pas revendiquer le trône. Rien de moins étrange. Le résultat aujourd'hui était que son cousin Ambrogio en avait hérité et que sa femme attendait actuellement son premier enfant. Personne ne s'était posé la moindre question quant à sa soudaine disparition et pour autant que nous le sachions, cette situation n'avait pas encore porté le moindre préjudice à Amestris. Enfin ça, c'était la version officielle. D'après nos sources, le commerce avait commencé à se faire globalement moindre, et des tensions frontalières étaient apparu à certains endroits (sauf à Astère, il faudra que je pense à le faire remarquer). Voilà qui pouvait d'or et déjà constituer un début de piste probable pour divers soucis à venir.

Je décidais pour l'heure de me poser autour d'un café afin de prendre une pause et prendre connaissance de la totalité de ce journal avant de me trouver un hôtel où crécher cette nuit. Je m'arrêtais donc au premier établissement que je trouvais sur ma route, en terrasse, afin de pouvoir analyser plus franchement le comportement des gens qui passaient. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais on pouvait en apprendre beaucoup de cette façon sur les us et coutumes d'un pays pour lequel on ne savait pas grand chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout. Le comportement des passants trahissaient toujours énormément de choses et il était préférable d'agir de la sorte plutôt que prendre le risque d'interroger des gens uns à uns et se retrouver suspecter par la police militaire pour un tel motif sans pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit sur cet état de fait.

J'étais donc présentement tranquillement assis, valise à mes pieds, journal étendu et ouvert sous mes yeux, tasse de café en main. Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux. Agir de manière naturelle devait être une seconde nature chez moi, car malgré mes membres de métal clairement visible, personne ne fit attention à ma personne. J'en profitais pour détailler plus franchement encore les deux hommes qui m'avaient suivi depuis ma sortie de la gare. Armoire à glace serait certainement le terme le plus approprié pour les décrire. Deux copies conforme du Lieutenant-Colonel Armstrong, pour donner un ordre d'idées plus précis sur la question. Ils me regardaient tout en se parlant entre eux. Je ne pouvais décidément m'empêcher de penser que s'ils avaient quelque chose à me demander, c'était pas moi qui allaient les en empêcher. C'est vrai, quoi. Je pense que paraître le plus amical possible était certainement la meilleure chose à faire dans ces conditions. Avec le temps, j'avais appris à mentir comme un arracheur de dents, et je comptais bien en profiter pour ainsi dire. Il faudra par ailleurs que je pense à noter les divers mensonges que je vais devoir utiliser afin d'avoir un discours relativement cohérent dans l'éventualité où je me ferait arrêter, peu importe la raison (démolir la tronche des deux militaires était une possibilité à prendre en compte.)

Je continuais de les regarder plus franchement afin de leur faire passer un message très clair : "Venez m'emmerder, si vous le pouvez."; tandis que je cherchais dans ma poche, la lettre que j'avais écrite dans le train. Buvant une gorgée de café, je suivais des yeux l'agitation d'un homme particulièrement étrange. Je scrutais les deux militaires qui ne l'avaient pour ainsi dire même pas remarquer. Bande d'incapables. L'homme en question faisait les cents pas devant une petite ruelle sombre d'où un autre homme en sortit vivement, lui donnant quelque chose le plus discrètement possible pour repartir tout aussi sec. Que lui avait-il donné? Pourquoi tant de manières? Aucune idée. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas mes affaires, mais ça avait eu le mérite d'attiser (très légèrement) ma curiosité. Je finissais de relire et mettre ma lettre dans une enveloppe puis d'en écrire l'adresse du destinataire. Il ne me restait plus que trouver le moyen de l'envoyer. Tasse en main, je tournais une page du journal en lisant rapidement les divers petits articles que je pouvais y trouver. Malgré les banalités habituelles, on pouvait y trouver tout un tas de trucs très intéressants.

Je reposais vivement la tasse après l'avoir finie d'une traite et me relevais de ma chaise, empoignant ma valise dans un même mouvement. Les deux hommes qui me suivaient s'étaient entre temps rapprochés et me dépassèrent sans geste ni parole tandis que les deux militaires semblaient bien plus absorbés par leur conversation que par ma personne. Je repliais donc le journal que je portais sous le bras et je repris mon chemin en sens inverse, retournant de ce fait, pas loin de la gare, où j'avais pris mes repère. Je voulais prendre une chambre d'hôtel tout de suite afin d'y poser ma valise et d'être un peu plus léger pour me promener dans la ville. C'était grand, j'allais devoir prendre le temps de repérer les endroits où je devrais me rendre assez souvent, comme le QG de la police militaire, ou le palais d'Ambrogio, entre autres. Passant la porte du premier établissement que j'avais repéré en arrivant, je me dirigeais vers le comptoir où un homme assez âgé m'accueillit.

« Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

« Bonjour, il me faudrait une chambre, s'il vous plaît. »

Il sortie son cahier de réservations, semble-t-il, et l'ouvrit à la date d'aujourd'hui.

« Combien de temps pensez-vous rester Monsieur ... ? »

Ah. Encore une petite chose à laquelle je n'avais pas pensé. Donner son véritable patronyme à un vieil homme perdu dans un petit village passait encore. Pour ici, en revanche ...

« Marsch. Eyal Marsch. Quand à la durée de mon séjour, il n'y a rien de prévu pour le moment, je vous préviendrais à l'avance au moment où je devrais partir. Est-ce possible? »

« Aucun problème, nous ne sommes pas en période de forte affluence. »

Il se tourna vers un petit casier duquel il sortie une clef, avec une petite étiquette.

« Chambre neuf, au premier étage. Je vais vous demander 15334 Drachme (1) , pour la nuit. »

« Est-il possible de payer en Cenz? (2) »

L'hôtelier en fut étonné mais sortit néanmoins une calculatrice.

« Amestris? »

« Je reviens de voyage, et il me reste pas mal d'argent à dépenser. »

Visiblement, le mensonge semblait passé comme une lettre à la poste, Dieu merci. Après avoir pianoter un moment sur la calculatrice, il l'a retourna vers moi.

« 6619 Cenz (3) dans ce cas. »

Je lui donnais l'argent et il me tendit la clef de la chambre. Ah tiens, avant que j'oublie.

« Excusez-moi. J'aurais besoin de faire parvenir une lettre à Amestris. Un membre éloigné de ma famille, malade, vous comprenez. Pouvez-vous m'indiquez par quel moyen je pourrais l'envoyer? »

De nouveau l'homme fut surpris de ma demande. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais la désagréable sensation qu'Amestris était un sujet délicat ici? Remarque, si je prenait en compte ce que j'avais pu lire dans le journal tout à l'heure, puis le rapport que l'ont m'avais transmis avant mon départ, ce n'était au final qu'une confirmation de plus que les choses étaient très nettement en train de changer ici. Et ce n'était pas visiblement une bonne chose pour nous.

« C'est un service que je peux moi-même vous proposer. Il n'est pas rare que des clients me demande ce genre de chose, alors votre lettre, quelque soit sa destination, je peut me charger de l'envoyer. »

J'aurais pu m'en réjouir, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là ... Je n'avais pas spécialement confiance. Cela dit, ça m'enlevait de nouveau une belle épine du pied, et après avoir peser le pour et le contre, j'arrivais à la conclusion que ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée.

« Merci beaucoup, je vous dois combien? »

« Laissez. Comme je viens de vous le dire, c'est un service. Oh, et pendant que j'y pense, nous servons un petit déjeuner sous forme de buffet à partir de sept heures trente. »

Chouette, moi qui mange comme quatre le matin ...

Je pris la clef et montais les escaliers afin de me rendre au premier étage, où je trouvais ma chambre au bout du couloir. Elle était petite et exiguë mais j'avais tout le confort rêvé; un lit assez grand, une petite table de nuit, un bureau et une pièce adjacente contenant très certainement les sanitaires. Je déposais la valise près du lit, et je fermais les rideaux de la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt, alors je pensais qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que je prenne ma veste si je décidais de rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Vu le froid qui régnait ici dés que le soleil se faisait la malle, il était certain que je n'allait pas faire de vieux os dehors. Je redescendais donc les escaliers après avoir soigneusement fermé la porte à clef. Clef que je déposais sur le comptoir de la réception et que l'hôtelier rangea rapidement dans sa petite armoire.

« Vous sortez déjà? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas du coin, et comme je dois rester ici pour le travail, autant que je prenne mes marques rapidement. »

C'était un mensonge sans en être vraiment un mais qu'importe, on ne me questionnera pas à ce sujet. Du moins, je l'espérais. L'hôtelier acquiesça silencieusement et retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Je comprenais par là qu'il n'avait plus de questions à me poser et j'en profitais pour sortir l'esprit tranquille. Comme prévu, et de la même manière qu'à Astère, le temps était vraiment agréable quand il ne restait plus qu'une heure avant que le soleil ne se couche totalement. Je déambulais donc de nouveau, croisant ci et là des gens qui rentraient du travail, ou des écoliers qui sortaient de l'école. Je crois, d'après mes souvenirs, que même à Amestris je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de flâner de la sorte depuis des lustres, même s'il m'était arrivé d'aller récupérer Elyssia à la sortie de l'école. Profitant d'être dehors et qu'une petite faim me tiraillait l'estomac, je m'arrêtais à un snack où je pris plaisir à goûter à la cuisine locale. La nourriture était mangeable, Dieu merci.

Soupirant, repus, après avoir fait le tour du quartier et d'être revenu à l'endroit initial sans m'être perdu entre temps, je sentais l'air frais doucement faire son apparition et les lampadaires s'illuminer, signe que le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher. Je dois bien avouer avoir grandement envie de me glisser dans une couverture bien chaude, et de dormir de tout mon saoul. Je rentrais donc à l'auberge et je rejoignais ma chambre après en avoir récupéré la clef. Je m'effondrais sur le lit après avoir minutieusement vérifié qu'aucune de mes affaires n'était manquante et après d'interminables minutes durant lesquelles je m'étais vaguement demandé si j'allais réussir à dormir ou non, je finis par rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Pour les petit(e)s curieux(ses) qui se demandent d'où sortent tous mes prénoms bizarre, sachez que je les choisis pas au hasard. Vous pourrez avoir une description de la personnalité associée à chacun d'entre eux en vous rendant sur signification-prénom(.com) ;)<p>

(1) Je reste dans mon délire Grec en utilisant donc à Aerugo l'ancienne monnaie, le Drachme, dont le dernier cours connu était de 340/1 €. La chambre coute donc 45 €.

(2) Il est sans doute inutile de le préciser mais, il s'agit bien sur de la monnaie d'Amestris

(3) Si l'ont considère le Cenz comme le Yen, cela fait donc 45 €= 6619 Y au cours du jour

Sinon, bon, c'est un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose, mais je voulais mettre en évidence certains trucs qui serviront pour le chapitre 6, soit la suite directe de celui-ci (premier chapitre en POV Général).


End file.
